A wanted accident
by SkyMaiden
Summary: They were just good friends. It shouldnt have ever escalated to the level that it had, but yet here they were anyway, and now the brunette just didnt know what to do. Mako x Mina


**A/n: Hey all, so I am a Makoto/Mina fan for life. They were my original one true pair before the craziness of Mina/Rei warped my mind, lol I blame those amazing fics I read since I honestly see Mina/Mako being the better couple and cutest Yuri pair of the bunch. So this is a two shot I guess to try to get my feet wet and see where I can go, hopefully this can lead to more Mako/mina fics since there are hardly any. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I am owned by Venus.**

"_That was wrong, it was so wrong_." A brunette with deep green eyes mentally screamed as she practically ran up the street from one of her best friend's apartment. "_Shit, what the fuck was I even thinking_?"

Makoto Kino's mind flashed back to the events that occurred just a few short hours ago. She had only gone over to her friend Mina's house to see if she was okay, especially after the recent breakup the blonde girl had experienced with her girlfriend Rei, who also happened to be another good friend of hers.

Rei and Mina had just really broken up so as the brunette was friends with both of them she wanted to see how they were both handling things. Rei, the fiery dark-haired female chose to put on a brave front and act like everything was okay. Makoto knew that she had to definitely be affected. Mina on the other hand she honestly didn't know what to make of it. The blonde female had answered the door with a smile when she had gone over to her place.

"_Hey Mako-chan,_" she could still hear the cheerful tone in the blonde girl's voice. Makoto remembered not really being able to respond at first.

"_Oh" she managed to start. "Hey Mina_," She did give an uneasy smile of her own. "Um, how are you doing?"

"_I'm fine."_ She smiled again. "_Come in Mako. I'll make some tea_."

As she looked back on it the green-eyed female knew that it probably was a bad idea to go in. she had felt sort of uneasy from the start.

"_If I would have known that was going to happen I would…."_ The brunette paused. She didn't have the strength to finish those thoughts. She really couldn't have known things would turn out in the way that they did.

"_Stupid Makoto_," she thought as she hurried back to her apartment. "This was so damn stupid."

Meanwhile a blue-eyed blonde-haired female had just awoken in bed. Her gaze was slightly blurry as she reached over in the dark for someone.

"Mako-chan," She whispered but received no answer. It naturally did not take her long to realize that she had been alone, as if the bed hadn't been cold enough.

"Mako-chan," Mina called out again as she hoped that perhaps the brunette was still around, like maybe she had gone to the bathroom or something. Yet the uneasy feeling she currently had running through her told her otherwise.

"You're not here are you?" she whispered with a sad sigh.

She knew why the brunette had run off in the way she did. She didn't blame her. What had occurred between them most definitely shouldn't have happened at all. However it was already too late and things happened. All Mina wanted to do now was talk to the green-eyed girl. They really did need to talk.

"Mako I really wish you hadn't run off like that."

Said brunette made it back to her place. She slammed the door shut and leaned up against it. Her heart felt as if it would burst through her chest. She closed her eyes for a second. Her mind was still stuck on the previous events. She knew that she probably shouldn't have left in the way she did. She could have waited until the blue-eyed female woke up, but that would have taken courage. She didn't have that kind of courage.

"_Yeah_," the brunette thought. "_I definitely took the coward's way out."_

She paused as she remembered coming into the blonde's house.

"_Sit down okay."_ _The blue-eyed female told her._

_She did while Mina went to make the tea. She didn't know why she suddenly felt so nervous, after all this was Mina and only some tea there shouldn't be any reason for worry._

"_So how are you doing?" the green-eyed female questioned from where she was sitting. _

_The sounds of movement in the kitchen were the only thing heard until the blonde female answered._

"_I'm fine Mako. There really isn't anything to worry about."_

_That remained to be seen. Makoto couldn't help but wonder if Mina was borrowing a page from Rei's book and acting strong. She could very well be falling apart on the inside for all the brunette knew. Makoto decided that she would approach with caution. Before long there were two steaming cups of tea down on the table._

"_Mina,"_

"_Here, I put an extra tea bag in yours. I know how much you like this stuff."_

"_Mina," she tried again._

"_I hope it's hot enough." She changed the subject. "Oh and I put it in the mug you gave me for Christmas. You remember…." Before the blonde could continue Makoto grabbed the blue-eyed female's arm which made the blonde freeze._

"_Mako…" she whispered._

"_Mina," the brown-haired female spoke. "Hey its okay you know. You can talk about it."_

The phone suddenly rang and it brought the green-eyed female out of her thoughts. She looked in the caller id but she knew that she didn't have to. She knew who was calling and couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Hiya you reached Makoto Kino. I'm not in right now so leave a message at the beep."

There was some silence until the brunette heard Mina's voice.

"Mako…" she heard the hesitance. "I know you have to be home. You left so fast probably right after I fell asleep I bet."

Oh yeah Mina definitely knew her too well.

"We do have to talk Mako. I'll let you pull yourself together though, but it's not over."

Makoto swallowed almost nervously she knew that the blonde meant those words. The next thing the green-eyed female heard was Mina hanging up the phone.

"Shit. I know she'll call back. Mina," she sighed. "Give me a break."

The blue-eyed female too gave a sigh of her own. She had a feeling that Makoto would run off like this. In a way she didn't blame her, not after what happened. Her mind flashed back.

_The blonde female avoided the concerned brunette's gaze. However it wasn't long before some tears were coming down her eyes._

"_Oh, Mako… I don't know what to do."_

_Makoto nodded. "I know. I know it's a really hard time for you right now Mina. Don't be afraid to let us help you."_

_Mina just let out a sniffle while wiping away at her tears. "I really just…." She paused._

_Makoto blinked curiously while waiting for Mina to speak again only when she didn't it only made her worry. She ended up putting her hand on to Mina's shoulder._

"_Hey Mina, look at me."_

_She did as the brown-haired girl asked and slowly green eyes met with her bright blue pools. There was a kind smile in those gorgeous green orbs. It was enough to literally melt the blonde's heart._

"_Mako…" she thought. _

"_I know it probably doesn't seem like it right now but I promise you that everything is going to be okay."_

_Her tone had been so kind and gentle but yet firm and determined. How could she not feel affected by that?_

"_Oh, Mako-chan…" she cried out then threw her arms around her. It had surprised Makoto and she almost didn't know what to do._

"_Mina…." _

"_Mako…" She spoke through her tears. "I just… I just don't know what to do."_

_The green-eyed female placed her arms around her upset friend. _

"_Hey Mina," she whispered. "It's okay. Just let it all out."_

_Mina's face had been buried in the crook of the brunette's neck as she continued to cry. She soon pulled away._

"_Mako…what am I supposed to do?"_

_She just wanted to be able to comfort Mina right now. She didn't know what to do. Perhaps now the only thing she could do was sit and listen. She needed to be a friend._

"_Oh, Mina…." She whispered. "I wish that I could tell you."_

Makoto found herself on the couch. She closed her eyes for a moment. The images were still fresh in her mind.

"_Mako…"_ she heard the blonde's voice in her heard that instantly brought her back to reality.

"It really shouldn't have happened."

She remembered still comforting Mina. She could also remember the moments after.

"_Hey Mina don't cry okay."_

_She hated seeing the blonde in tears like this. It was such an unusual thing for the bubbly bright girl. Mina looked up into her green orbs._

"_Mako-chan, thank you. Thank you for being here."_

"_Sure it's what I'm here for. I'm not going to abandon any of my friends when they need something. You can count on me."_

_Mina nodded. She definitely knew that much for sure. Makoto was such an amazing person and friend._

"_You're always there aren't you?" the blue-eyed female whispered as she put her hand on to the taller girls face. The next thing both girl's knew Mina had pressed her lips to Makoto's. Green eyes instantly went wide._

"_What in the world…." It was completely unexpected. Mina didn't stop instead she continued with the kiss. She deepened it slightly and soon all Makoto felt was tongue. It caused the brunette to pull back instantly._

"_M-Mina…" she stuttered out. "What….are you doing?"_

_The blonde honestly didn't know. She probably wasn't even in her right mind at this time. She did know that for some reason when her lips touched Makoto's it felt good. It felt good and she wanted to do it again._

"_Mako please….I just…I just need to feel."_

_The green-eyed female just sat there in bewilderment. Mina slowly placed her hands on to her chest before pulling her into another kiss. She had actually still been in shock from the first one. The second one seemed more intense and longer. Makoto was sure at the moment that she felt the blonde's clear need. In that moment she kissed her back. _

_It only encouraged Mina to keep going. There it went again as Makoto felt her lounge once more. The next thing Makoto knew Mina had carefully pushed her down on the couch. The kiss only intensified just that much more._

"_This really shouldn't be happening." Makoto thought to herself. She knew this but for some reason she didn't want to stop. She found herself allowing it and on some levels she wanted it. Mina allowed her hand to begin traveling down on the brown-haired girl's body. When Makoto felt that hand it brought her back to reality and to what she was really doing._

"_W-Wait…" she breathed out. "Mina, we…this….we shouldn't."_

_The blue-eyed female nodded in agreement. Makoto was right but at the moment Mina simply didn't care. She didn't want to listen to her head. She only wanted to trust in her heart and body._

"_Mako-chan I know. I know that what you're saying is right, but…." She paused. "I just don't care. I know that I need this. So please don't make me say it again."_

_Mina didn't wait instead she took the brunette by the hand and led the way to her room. Makoto allowed this finding she was unable to really fight it. Any strength she normally would have had faded away by the moments. Once inside Mina literally wasted no time in pushing her down on to the bed. Makoto's eyes widened as she took full possession of her lips. There she felt the hunger and desperation once again. She then closed her eyes to allow herself to give in completely. Makoto kissed back just as hungrily as the blonde had. Mina only let out a moan into Makoto's mouth._

"_She must want this too." Mina decided and slipped her tongue into the green-eyed female's mouth. This time she didn't fight it and soon they're tongues met and wrestled with one another for a few moments until Mina broke away first._

"_M-Mako…" she breathed again. "I need you. I need you so much."_

_It was almost as if a switch went off in the brunette's head and she needed to respond. Quickly Makoto switched their position so that now the blue-eyed female was on her back. Mina blinked at the sudden change in Makoto. She kissed Mina hard on the lips before turning her attention on to the blue-colored tank top. She wasted no time in removing it. It hadn't been much longer after that when the bra was gone as well._

_Soon a pair of soft hands went on to her breasts._

"_Oh…" Mina moaned at the incredible feeling of those perfect hands touching her breasts. Makoto began to gently caress them. Slowly she moved her hand in soft careful motions. Her fingers were lightly pressing into the blonde girls nipples._

"_Oh…Mako…."_

_She literally watched as her nipples did begin to react to her touch. They had a slight swell to them. Makoto's hand brushed against one of them slowly._

"_Mm…." She closed her eyes. "That feels so good."_

_The tone of Mina's voice only encouraged Makoto to do more. In fact she honestly wanted to do more._

"_Mina, stop me okay if you need it."_

_The blonde wanted to respond. She wanted to tell Makoto that there wasn't any need to stop anything because she didn't want to._

"_I…."_

_But the sudden feel of her warm, wet mouth against one of her semi-swollen nipples caused her eyes to widen._

"_Oh god….Mako…" she called out her name as the brunette started to lick. She licked the budding flesh in soft circles. Mina just closed her eyes as the pleasure started to set in. it really felt so good. She used her other hand to massage and caress the other neglected breasts. She grabbed hard._

"_Oh shit…" Mina moaned and squirmed against the taller girl. Makoto then switched. She took the other nipple into her mouth and sucked very hard._

"_Ah, Mako…" she spoke in a breathy tone._

_To hear that sort of tone coming out of the blonde actually served to turn her on. She felt the heat spinning around in the bottom of her stomach. She ended up letting out a moan of her own which didn't go unnoticed by the blue-eyed female._

"_Mako-chan, stop…"_

_Makoto blinked. "What's wrong?" she simply had to ask._

"_It's not really fair if you're doing all the work. You should feel something too. I want…" she stopped then pulled off the black shirt that she was wearing then also took off her red colored bra. Mina wasted no time in grabbing each one of her round orbs. She lightly began to squeeze the green-eyed girl's nipples._

"_Mm…" she couldn't help but moan._

"_You know…" Mina began as she continued to rub at Makoto's breasts. "I was always kind of jealous that you had the biggest boobs." She rubbed a bit softer while she spoke then suddenly pressed her mouth to one of the semi-hard buds._

"_Oh…"_

"_Mm…." Mina let out a moan of her own. She then began to lick in soft, circular motions._

"_That does feel good."_

_Mina lightly nibbled around the pink flesh which earned another sharper moan from Makoto._

"_Mm…Mako-chan you must be very sensitive here." She thought then pulled her mouth free. "I can't be jealous of these beautiful tits, at least not anymore."_

_She then started placing hot kisses all over her. She soon felt the brunette's nipple swell completely in her mouth._

"_Mm…Mina…"_

_The blonde allowed her hands to wander all over her body. She removed the dark-colored Capri pants she had on. Once they were off Mina ran her hand across the mutli-colored pantie. She then got them off and couldn't help but to feel that all too familiar heat in the pit of her stomach growing hotter. She wanted Makoto more than she had earlier if that was even possible. The brunette soon reached over to capture her lips in another kiss. Her hands wandered all over the blonde's body. She wasted little time in getting rid of her short red shorts and light colored underwear. She lightly brushed her hand across the top of Mina's womanhood._

"_Mm…."_

_It felt good and had been a long time since the blonde had been touched._

"_Mako-chan please…" she began. "I need you. Please don't make me keep waiting any longer."_

_Makoto could only nod then captured her lips in another soft, kiss as she did. She sent her two fingers inside of her womanhood._

"_Oh, god…." Mina moaned out heavily into the green-eyed girl's mouth. Her fingers were slowly being pushed in and out of her._

"_Mm…yes…"_

_Makoto felt the warm, hot, wetness dancing around her fingers and that felt good to her. She wasn't kidding when she said that she needed her. She was already feeling so wet. She began to explore the hot, warm cavern of the blonde with slow, sensual actions that eventually became harder._

"_Oh, y-yes….Mako….please… give me more."_

_She gave a nod as she lightly pinched the girl's swollen clit. It caused the blonde too shake. Makoto began to circle around the blonde's clit and could literally feel her fingers becoming soaked._

"_Jeez," Makoto thought._

"_Mm…Mako…I'm getting close."_

_She knew it too from the ever so light twitches of the blonde's clit against her fingers._

"_Mina…"_

"_Mako…oh fuck…"_

_She rubbed at that particular spot again in slow, soft actions that soon grew deeper and harder. Before either of them were actually prepared for it Mina came to her release. Her knees shook slightly._

"_Oh, shit….I'm cumming."_

_Makoto froze as she felt intense spasms and hot, wet liquids gushing out of the blonde. She knew that she had never felt an orgasm quite like this before. Mina rode out the last few moment of her orgasm with her breathing carefully returning to normal. She opened her eyes and in that moment Makoto felt her heart skip a beat. Had Mina always been so pretty? She looked so hot right now after having had such a strong orgasm._

"_Mako…" Mina sat up slightly then pulled her into a slow, soft kiss. She carefully placed her hand on to the side of her face to deepen their kiss. Makoto felt herself moan into the blonde's mouth before she knew it Mina had her on her back._

"_W-What…" she stuttered. "Mina…"_

"_Shh," she gently soothed before kissing her lips. "It's your turn."  
><em> 

The blonde felt the heat in her stomach from her own memories.

_She lightly kissed her lips then worked her way down on the green-eyed female's body. She placed soft, gentle kisses on each part of her all the way from her breasts down along her stomach and didn't stop until she reached her womanhood. Once Makoto felt two hands on to each side of her legs she quickly tensed up._

"_Mina…"_

_The blonde saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes._

"_Its okay Mako-chan. Trust me."_

_The brunette felt very nervous at the moment but she did trust her friend. Mina pushed apart her legs then ran her hand across the top of her womanhood. She carefully spread apart the slightly wet folds and had been met with beautiful, pink flesh. There was a sliver of wetness trailing down._

"_Oh, Mako-chan you're so beautiful." She whispered before pressing her face to her warmth._

"_Mina…you…don't…uh." She cried out instantly when she felt the blonde's tongue slip right into her. She hadn't expected that. The blue-eyed female let out a moan before beginning to lick up and down._

"_Mako-chan you taste too good."_

_She ended up gripping on to Makoto's legs as she pushed her face a tad bit deeper._

"_Oh, shit…"_

_The blonde's tongue felt amazing that much Makoto could not deny._

"_Mina…you…didn't…" she breathed. "You didn't have to do this."_

_Mina pulled her face free for a moment._

"_I want to. Let me okay, you taste so good. Let me make you feel good too."_

_She knew there would be no stopping the blue-eyed female. So all she did was give a nod. Mina then went back to pleasuring Makoto. She began slamming her tongue deep inside of her wet warmth._

"_Uh, fuck….Mina…."_

_When she heard her name coming out of Makoto's mouth in that manner it turned her on. She grabbed her legs and pushed her tongue all the way inside of her until she hit the young woman's clit. It made Makoto shake._

"_M-Mina…"_

_She wrapped her tongue around her swelling clit and sucked very hard._

"_Oh god that feels so great."_

_Mina licked up and down inside of the brunette. She was met with wetness as Makoto only got that much wetter from all of her oral actions. She then felt the spasms._

"_Oh fuck I'm going to cum."_

_Mina nibbled lightly around her clit then took it completely into her mouth._

"_S-Shit…Mina…..I'm cumming!" she shouted out hard with her legs shaking. Instantly the blonde felt gushes of warm liquids. The taste of her was amazing to the blue-eyed female and she licked up as much of the juices that flowed from her. Makoto closed her eyes as the last moments of her own orgasm started to wind down. Mina pulled her face free then licked her lips._

"_Mako you taste amazing." She fell down on top of the brunette as she now felt quite worn out but managed to kiss her for the final time._

"_Mako," she whispered with a hand on to her cheek. "Thank you. Thank you so much."_

"_But you left so fast huh, Mako-chan." _She thought to herself with her arms folded across her chest. She had ended up falling asleep after the encounter and when she had woken up Makoto was gone.

"I'm not surprised but…" it would be a lie if that whole thing hadn't hurt her feelings. She honestly had felt something during the events. It had meant something to her.

"Mako we need to talk." She decided to try and call the brunette again.

Makoto jumped slightly when the phone rang.

"_Mina,_" she automatically thought with her hand hesitantly reaching out for the phone. She couldn't really bring herself to answer so she didn't. She still felt a bit shaken up from everything that happened. How could they both let it go so far? Why didn't she do more to stop it? Mina had just broken up with Rei.

"_Oh, shit, Rei…."_ Makoto thought about her other friend. How would the fiery raven handle this once she learned of it?

"This is bad. This is very bad."

"Mako," she heard the blonde's voice once again. "Mako I get it okay. I know that you feel overwhelmed. I do too but…" She paused and for a minute the green-eyed female could have sworn that she heard a sniffle sound.

"Mina, oh please don't cry." She right away thought and felt bad.

"Makoto," she then said her full name in a serious tone. "I've let you ignore me long enough. We need to talk and we need to talk now. I'm coming over. I'll see you soon."

The next thing she heard was the blonde hanging up. Makoto froze instantly because she knew that Mina was dead serious. The blonde would be coming over and the brunette felt even more anxious than she had before. If she didn't know what to do then she felt even more lost now. Makoto sunk down into the couch with the pillow over her face. She then sighed into it.

"Oh, fuck my life…" 


End file.
